So You Want to be a Hogwarts Student!
by Crysta Mayville
Summary: Who are the next students of Hogwarts? You decide! Submissions: CLOSED. Slytherin Girl and boy chosen! Ravenclaw Boy and Girl chosen! Hufflepuff Girl and boy chosen! Griffindor girl and boy chosen!
1. Submission Form

**Okay, I was reading LOST fics, and I came across a story by ****PirateKnightoftheRings****, an awesome author, called ****Create Your Own Losty****. The idea was cool, so I wanted to use it. So I reviewed and asked! They said they didn't mind, but a lot of storys like Create Your Own Losty popped up. So I'm twisting it a bit, but I still wanted to give credit to the author who gave me the idea! Thank you so much, you rock!**

**So here's the deal. It's the year Albus and Rose go to Hogwarts, but they aren't the **_**only **_**people there. Who else is? You decide! Just fill this out and send it IN A REVIEW! I don't take P.M.s! I'll take... 8 students, a boy and a girl from each house. Doesn't mean they'll be paired, though some might be. They're all 1st years, so they're 11. Kep it G rated. Thanks in advance for your character!**

Name:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Other appearences: _Anything unusual!_

House:

Special Things: _Powers are accepted, but only on a well-written character. Powers other than what normal wizards have, of course._

Wand: _What it's made out of and such._

Past: _Family and anything else_

Personality:

Anything else: _Optional, if I'm forgetting anything_

**So just copy and Paste this in a review and add the info! Good Luck to all!**


	2. Cassieopiea Matzini

**My first chosen character is Cassieopiea Matzini, created by Plumcherries2. Congrats and thanks!**

Cassie sat in the empty train compartment, her fiery auburn hair pulled into a graceful ponytail. Her purple eyes stared out the window, tinged yellow with lonleyness. She absentmindedly twirled her new wand, 11 inches and made of unicorn hair, in her hands.

She turned around when the compartment door opened. A pale boy with white-blonde hair stood in the doorway. He looked sligtly arrogent. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked powerfully, as if he expected the answer to be, "But of course, you _are _the best."

Cassie would not give him the satisfaction. "Sure." She said emotionlessly, as the yellow in her eyes was replaced with teal, showing that she was suspisious.

"So... who are you?" He asked with that arrogent air.

"Cassieopiea Matzini," She said, "Cassie for short. And you?"

"Scorpius," The boy said after a pause, "Scorpius Malfoy. Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"I don't know." She said, "Hufflepuff, maybe Slytherin." It was true, she _was _a pure-blood, and a cunning one at that, but Hufflepuff was the leftover house, the house that nobody special went in. And to everyone around her, she wasn't special.

She wasn't special to her father, who always chose "work" (his precious mafia) over her. She wasn't special to her mother, who loved her father and ignored her completely. Even to the fans of her secret gossip oginization, she wasn't special; just something to get information from and then throw away. Her eyes turned slightly blue with sadness.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Scorpius said, "My whole family has been. Maybe you will be, too."

Even though she didn't want to, Cassie looked at him. Even though she didn't want to, she saw something more than arrogence in his eyes. Even though she didn't want to, she said, "I'd like that."

And even though she didn't want to, the blue in Cassieopiea Matzini's eyes turned pink, for love.

**There you are! I still need a boy for all the houses and a gir for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. **_**SO **__**SUBMIT, PEOPLE! **_


	3. Hannah Youkins

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to write more than one chapter. And I tink this is going to be a "First come, first serve" sort of thing, unless you didn't put any thought into your character. So here's magicalhannah7's character, thanks!**

Hannah Youkins sat in the compartment, surrounded by people she didn't know. Her hands were in her lap, folded neatly. She never was good with new people, much less people who talked about magic like it was no big deal.

Just a few months ago, she had been helping her mother take care of her little sister. She had been a normal person- _Muggle, _she reminded herself, _They call normal people "Muggles" here_- until that letter came.

The owl had been bit clumsy, first hitting the wall, then tangleing in Hannah's blonde-ish hair. When she had read the letter, she hadn't believed it, but then a funny witch named Tonks had come and, with a wave of her wand, showed her it was no joke.

Diagon Alley was interesting, and she had gotten a _wand_, of all things! It was made of willow and pheonix feather, and it was pretty cool.

Magic! Amazing, anyone she passed on the street could have been a wizard, or a witch. It was a strange concept, that she was going to a magic school.

Looking around the compartment, Hannah smiled.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but this one was a bit vauger, so I ad a hard time writing with it. Don't worry, Hannah will get more of a part than what is implied in this chapter!**


	4. Adrian and Eddy

**Okay, new chapter! Oh, and don't whine that you want yur character to have a bigger part, I won't mention them again! Oh, and Adrian doesnt have a past, so would TheNightimeSky let me know? Congrats to both TheNightimeSky and maddiegirl, Thanks! **

Adrian Aldolfo was in the empty compartment, staring out the window. Anyone who saw him would know he was bored, and he was beggining to doze off.

He jumped when the door opened. Turning toward the door he saw a girl stnding there. She had auburn hair in low pigtails and blueish- grey eyes, like Adrian himself. She had a sprinkleing of freckles across her nose.

She smiled, and he smiled back.

Edith Coles smiled uncertainly at the boy sitting in the compartment. "Uh, could I... sit here? Everywhere else is full."

He blinked, then said, "Sure."

She smiled agian, nervous. He was staring at her. They had almost the same eyes, but unlike her, his hair was dark brown.

"My name's Eddy, what's yours?"

"Adrian."

"So... this your first year, too?"

"Yeah."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

Adrian shrugged. Eddy saw that starting a conversation with him would be hard.

But she tried.

**Okay, almost caught up. Would people please be more specific? I Need 3 boys, one in all the houses but Ravenclaw. Submit, please!**


	5. Emily Johnson

**Okay, I'm caught up now! Thanks, ejm12! I don't know how old Roxanne is, so she's going to be a second year here. If she's not, oh well!**

Emily sat in the compartment. 3 people sat in it besides her. An older looking one with red hair smiled kindly at her. "My name's Roxanne," she said, "What's your's?"

"Emily Johnson."

"Oh," said another girl who looked alot like Roxanne said, "I'm Rose, and this is my cousin, Albus. Roxanne's my cousin too. Are you a first year, too? Me and Al are, but Roxie's in her second."

"Uh, yeah, I'm a first year."

"What house do you think your going to be in?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. My mom's a muggle, and my dad went to Durmstrang. Maybe Ravenclaw?"

"Griffindor." Said Albus firmly. "I know it, no matter what my brother said. My whole family has been."

"Mine too!" Rose said unessisarily. Emily figured she liked to talk alot. Tossing her light brown hair over her sholder, she smiled.

"Cool." She said. Her sea- blue green eyes wandered around the cabin, then came to rest on Albus. "Something about you looks familiar."

"Nothing." Said Albus. "Nothing at all."

**There. Still need those 3 boys in Slitherin, Griffindor, and Hufflepuff. Sumit!**


	6. Elliot, Marc, and Max

**In order to get on with the story, 3 people will be in this chapter. So... Thanks, TrueChristan19, OrangeSunset, and Plumcherries2.**

3 boys were sitting in the compartment. Elliot Fauteen and Marco Evangeletti were talking exitedly to each other. Maxwell Kennedy was staring out the window, only half-listening to the boys conversation.

"So, what house are you going in, if you have the choice?" Marc asked Elliot.

"Slytherin, I guess," Elliot replied, "You?"

"Same here." Marc replied, then turned to Max, "How about you?"

Max looked up, "Huh?"

"What house do you want to go into?"

"Uhhh..." House? What on earth did _that _mean?

Elliot promted, "Ya know, Hufflepuff, Slytherin..."

Max picked a houe at random. "Hufflepuff."

"Hmm..." Marc said.

Elliot stared at him for a moment, then turned away.

_I have _got _to learn more about the magical world._ Max thought.

**Hmm... short. My first chapter is always the longest. Next up (today, hopefully), SORTING! **


	7. The Sorting Hat

**Guess what, everyone? I'm ALIVE! Shocking, I know. Sorry about the long time to update. Homework + Writer's Block= Hiatus. Sorry. But here's the next chapter!**

The first years walked into the Great Hall sopping wet.

It was raining outside, and having to take a boat to get to the castle did _not _help matters. The children were shivering miserably and muttering to each other. They all fell silent immediatly, however, when and old, severe looking witch strode to the front of the hall carrying a black, tattered, lumpy bundle. When she sat it down on a stool, it unfurled in the shape of a hat.

The hat was in bad shape, with many tears and patches. Despite this, when it opened it's wide brim and began to sing, its rich voice filled the hall. **(A/N: Sorry I know my song sucks)**

_Nineteen years has come ato pass  
__Since Hogwarts was last in danger  
__Since then all has been well  
__But I fear things will get stranger_

_There's trouble brewing in the air  
__That much is easily seen  
__But what causes it I can not tell  
__Or what it could possibly mean_

_I haven't ever felt such dread  
__since the four founders parted  
__Slytherin betrayed the rest  
__And left them all downhearted_

_Though this is the tale I normally tell  
__The hour grows late  
__So I will sort you where you belong  
__And pray for your fate._

The hat fell silent. The hall remained silent with it. In the wake of the singing, the silence seemed very loud.

Finally, the old witch stuttered, "Er... Right... The sorting shall now begin... erm, 'Aark, Katie?'"

She read the name off of a long piece of parchment, and a scared looking girl stepped forward. Sorting had begun.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Adofo, Adrian."

Adrian stepped up to the hat without hesitation and slipped it over his head. The hat muttered to him.

"Stubborn, are we? Well, just remember, just because you _think _you're right doesn't make it true... RAVENCLAW!"

The blue-clad table stood up to welcome there new member. Adrian walked to the table, the hat's warning already slipping his mind. Who took advice from a _hat_, anyway?

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Coles, Edith."

Eddy cringed. She _hated _the name Edith, and when you don't hate that many things, things you _do_ hate get on your nerves.

She hesitantly walked up to the hat and slipped it over her auburn hair. She couln't see because the hat covered her eyes. The hat seemed to whisper in her ear as it talked to itself.

"Kind, loyal, caring... a fairly normal girl."

"If I was _normal_, I wouldn't be here." Eddy muttered before she could stop herself.

The hat only chukled mysteriously and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Eddy slid off the stool she was sitting on and went to sit with the rest of her house.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Evangeletti, Marco."

Marc stepped up to the hat, acting like it was no big deal. The hat muttered, wheter to Marc or itself Marc wasn't sure.

"Cunning, self-preserving... all the trademarks off a SLYTHERIN!"

_Well, that didn't take long_, Marc thought as he joined the Slytherins at their table

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Fauteen, Elliot."

Elliot strode confidently up to the hat, sure that he would get into the house he wanted. He slipped the hat on his head without even blinking. He kept his expression neutal as the hat began to talk.

"You are cunning, which is good for a Slytherin... you have a bad temper, too. But, I think underneath it all, you are a true and loyal friend, so... GRIFFINDOR!"

Elliot's eyes widened, and then his brow furrowed. He had to bite back the angry scream that built in his throat. Griffindor? _Griffindor?! _Even a two-year-old could se he was a Slytherin at heart.

As he sat down sullenly at the table, several girls cast him admiring looked. His frown deepened.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Johnson, Emily."

She walked up to the hat, almost tripping on her way.

Slipping it over her head, she heard the hat debating to itself.

"Hmmm... Honest, but not cunning, or brave. Voice of reason... a tough choice... I think Huff- no RAVENCLAW!"

Emily walked over to the Ravenclaws with a relieved smile.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kennedy, Max."

Max, having seen countless other students d the same, walked up to the hat and put it on his head. He jumped when he heard the hat talking. Hats weren't supposed to sing or talk.

"Oh, my... haven't been doing our research, have we? Learn more about the wizarding world or you will be very confused. HUFFLEPUFF! That's the second table from the left, in case you didn't know."

Max, happy to be out of the limelight, scurried over to his table.

_xxxxxxxxx_

" Matzini, Cassieopiea."

Cassie grimaced as the witch pronounced her first name wrong. Scorpius had been sorted right before her, being pronounced a "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as the ha touched is blonde head.

Cassie's hair was now fiery with parts of black in her hair that hadn't dried yet. She slipped the hat over her head, listening to it.

"Nothing to even think about, you are a true SLYTHERIN!"

Cassie tried not to smile as she went to sit by Scorpius.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Younkins, Hannah."

Hannah walked up to the hat. Reading _Hogwarts, A History _had prepared her for the hat talking to her.

"A very, very loyal friend I see. Smart, too... reminds me of the Granger girl. GRIFFINDOR!"

Hannah walked over to the table. She wondered who "the Granger girl" was. Maybe she'd read up on it later.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

After "Zabini, Blaise Jr." was given the house "SLYTHERIN!" the sorting was over, and the feast began.

**Whew, long chapter. Thank you and please continue being patient. Also, I've got alot of complaints wondering why I'm only giving eight characters. It is because I have a very short attention span and can't handle that many characters. So I'm really sorry if your character wasn't picked. R&R!**


End file.
